É Hora De Dizer Adeus
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: Voldmort foi derrotado. O mundo está salvo, então porque chora ela? Uma historia triste e não é aconselhavel para quem gosta de finais felizes. Uma historia de amor e lagrimas, que nos lembra que podem sempre existir Romeus e Julietas.


É Hora de Dizer Adeus

Acabou tudo hoje. 18 de Janeiro de 1999 é a data que ficará para sempre marcada nos anais da historia, porque hoje tudo acabou. Hoje o Tom foi finalmente derrotado. Hoje, o mundo viu-se livre de Lord Voldemort. Hoje Harry cumpriu o seu destino. Hoje...tu deixaste-me.

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone 

Dá-me uma razão para acreditar que te foste embora

I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong 

Vejo a tua sombra, então sei que eles estão todos errados

Moonlight on the soft brown earth 

O Luar na suave terra castanha

It leads me to where you lay 

Leva-me onde tu descansas

They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home 

Eles levaram-te de mim mas agora estou a levar-te para casa

O caos tinha-se apoderado á muito dos dois mundos. Bruxos e trouxas tinham-se juntado numa aliança contra as trevas. Porem, mesmo juntos, isso não parecia ser suficiente. No ultimo ano do trio, as visitas a Hogsmeade foram proibidas. Os ataques dos Comensais já não eram discretos, o alvo á muito havia sido estipulado: Hogwarts. Nesse ano, não ouve grandes batalhas. Dumbledore proibiu que nos envolvêssemos nelas. Pobre Dumbledore. Queria preservar a inocência dos seus alunos, mas como era isso possível se víamos as nossas famílias serem dizimadas nas batalhas?

E o ano passou. Harry, Ron e Mione saíram de Hogwarts e entraram na ordem. Harry não queria saber de mais nada, queira lutar. Os seus pais, Sirius, Remus... todos tinham morrido por ele, agora era a vez dele lutar.

Os comensais tinham aumentado. Muitos sonserinos saíram da escola para ingressarem as fileiras do Lord. Os Grifinorios queriam combater. Abandonavam a escola e juntavam-se em grupos pequenos, fazendo uma guerrilha que não levava a nada. Corvinais e Lufa Lufas seguiram o que lhes foi pedido, esperando pela sua vez. E eu? Eu continuei aqui, em Hogwarts. Protegida dentro destas paredes, incapaz de lutar, proibida de o fazer. A minha mãe não queria me ver a lutar, os meus irmãos não deixavam que a caçula o fizesse, e tu... tu querias-me em segurança. Por ti fiquei, por ti neguei o que todo o meu sangue pedia.

I will stay forever here with you 

Eu vou estar para sempre aqui contigo

My love 

Meu amor

The softly spoken words you gave me 

As suaves faladas palavras que me deste

Even in death our love goes on 

Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar

Lembras-te como tudo começou? Como nos apaixonamos? Jamais esquecerei aquele dia. Tinha-me declarado ao Harry e ouvi aquilo que já sabia mas que nunca quis aceitar: ele não me amava. Como chorei nesse dia, pensei que ia morrer de tanta dor. Ainda não sabia o que isso era, agora sei. Tu vieste ter comigo. Perguntas-te se era aquilo o famoso sangue Weasley, se eu era a fraca que parecia. Como te odiei naquele momento. Eu ali, destroçada, e tu, com o teu ar sempre impecável, a provocar, gozando com as minhas lagrimas. Provocaste-me ao extremo, querias que reagisse e eu fi-lo. Kuando te empurrei tu riste. Continuas-te a rir-te quando te apontei a varinha, rias-te tanto, como não percebi que isso não era normal? Então beijaste-me, lembras-te? E eu correspondi. Tava com raiva o mundo, com raiva do Harry, com raiva de ti, e o beijo foi tudo isso. Tiveste o desplante de dizer que pra uma grifinoria eu não tava mal. Viras-te costas e foste te embora. Deixaste-me ali confusa e foste-te com aquele orgulho e elegância que apenas tu tens. Aquele dia mudou tudo.

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love 

Alguns dizem que sou louca pelo meu amor, oh meu amor

But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love

Mas nenhum compromisso pode me tirar do teu lado, oh meu amor

They don't know you can't leave me

Eles não sabem que não me podes deixar

They don't hear you singing to me

Eles não te ouvem cantando para mi

A partir dai ficamos amigos, pelos menos no teu conceito de amizade. Foi o melhor ano de sempre. O Ron não percebia como eu estava tão bem. O Harry tinha-me recusado e eu tava bem? Como ia falar-lhe de ti? Ele não ia entender, ninguém ia. Eramos muito diferentes, como a noite e o dia. No entanto, estávamos tão bem juntos. Tu ensinaste-me a lutar, querias que me soubesse defender, e eu ensinei-te a rir. E como rias. O teu sorriso ilumina a minha alma, e mesmo no meio das trevas, eu sabia que estava segura, segura ao pé de ti.

I will stay forever here with you 

Eu vou estar para sempre aqui, contigo,

My love 

Meu amor

The softly spoken words you gave me 

As suaves faladas palavras que me deste

Even in death our love goes on 

Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar

Até que tiveste que partir e eu fiquei para trás. Formas-te e eu ainda tinha que acabar o ultimo ano. Queira ir contigo mas não podia. Eu sabia que tu ias pro outro lado, não tentei te impedir. As trevas eram parte de ti, e eu amava-te como tu eras. Sim, amava-te. Nunca to disse, pois não? Não era preciso e tu sabias. Estava nos meus olhos, mas agora lamento não o ter feito.

Lembro-me quando á três meses voltas-te. Foi no meio da noite, uma noite triste e solitária. Acordei com a sensação de que alguém me olhava, e lá estavas tu. A lua iluminava-te, fazendo-te ainda mais belo que agora. Não dissemos nada. Não era altura pra juras de amor, para promessas que podiam ser quebradas. Amamo-nos ali, naquele quarto em que tantas vezes estivemos a falar. Foi a minha primeira vez e no entanto, sabia o que fazer. Estar contigo, assim, não me era estranho, era algo normal. Nos eramos metades de um todo. Antes de ires disses-te que voltavas. Disses-te que me vinhas buscar. Sabia que íamos ter que fugir. Eu não podia voltar contigo para lá e a marca no teu braço dizia que jamais serias recebido entre nos.

And I can't love you, anymore than I do 

E não te posso amar mais do que te amo

E hoje a guerra teve o seu clímax.

Eu dormia naquele mesmo quarto, jamais saia de lá. Ele lembrava-me de ti, apesar do teu perfume á muito ter desaparecido. Acordei com gritos, com barulho de feitiços. A guerra finalmente chegará a Hogwarts. Olhei pela janela, ainda era noite e a lua ocupava ainda o seu lugar no céu. Os jardins estavam destruídos. Dementores e gigantes, vampiros e lobisomens, pisavam aquilo que um dia foi um jardim lindo e seguro. Corpos de alunos, de aurores, de membros da ordem e de comensais, obrigaram-me a acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho.

Corri pelos corredores, chocando em alunos e desviando-me de feitiços. Vi o meu irmão e Harry a entrar numa sala e fui ter com eles. Todos estavam lá. Quase que chorei de alivio por saber que nenhum dos que amava tinha sido ainda vitima daquela luta. A minha mãe chorou, tinha medo de que eu me perdesse ali, tinha medo por mi. Mas aquilo não era altura pra beijos e choros, aquela era a sala onde nos, a ultima resistência, nos organizávamos pra lutar.

Saímos todos, eles não queriam que eu fosse, mas não me puderam impedir. Tinha crescido, não era mais a mesma. Tu tinhas me afectado e o tempo que passamos juntos, fez com que roubasse parte da tua força. Chegamos ao jardim em segurança, sabe-se lá como. Separamo-nos uns dos outros, e dei por mi longe de todos. Havia um cheiro estranho no ar, um cheiro de morte e medo. Um olhar para o centro da batalha fez-me perceber que era esta a ultima delas. Bem longe de mi, no centro no jardim, Harry enfrentava o seu destino. Nesta noite, acabaria tudo. Ou ele mataria Voldemort, ou morreria a tentar.

I will stay forever here with you 

Eu vou estar para sempre aqui, contigo,

My love 

Meu amor

The softly spoken words you gave me 

As suaves faladas palavras que me deste

Even in death our love goes on 

Mesmo na morte o nosso amor vai continuar

No final, foi tudo muito rápido. Ambos lançaram a Avada Kedrava, numa explosão de luz verde. As varinhas irmãs não cediam e o feitiço ficava preso entre ambos, numa luta de vontades. Mas Harry tinha algo que Tom nunca teve. Harry tinha a protecção da mãe e o nosso amor. Vi a minha família postar-se por detrás de Harry e juntando as suas varinhas ao feitiço. A luz que caiu defronte de Tom, disse tudo: ele perdera. No final, os seus comensais nada puderam fazer, pois o que decidiu aquela batalha foi o amor, o amor que todos sentiam por Harry e pelo o que ele representava.

O que aconteceu em seguida, foi a paga pela minha distracção. Ao concentrar-me na batalha lá longe, desliguei-ma da que se passava perto de mi. Um comensal lançou o seu feitiço, nem vi qual era. Num instante estava de pé e olhava a morte de frente, no outro, estava caída, um corpo por cima de mi. Gelei. Não podia ser. A vida não me seria tão cruel. Mas os cabelos loiros e os olhos cinzentos contavam outra historia. Estavas fraco, ferido. Que feitiço era esse que te matava e eu nada podia fazer? Lagrima caiam-me pelos olhos e eu nada fazia para as deter. Numa voz fraca, que nem parecia ser a tua, ouvi-te dizer:

- Eu disse que te vinha buscar. Cumpro sempre as minhas promessas. Virgínia eu amo...

Deixaste-me. Como pudes-te fazer-me isto? Disses-te que nunca me deixarias sozinha, mas mentis-te. Pior, não me deste a oportunidade de te dizer que te amo. Eu sozinha não consigo. Sem ti não sou nada.

Os foguetes anunciavam as comemorações. O mundo estava salvo. Voldemort fora derrotado mas para mi não sobrara nenhuma alegria. O mundo deixou de fazer sentido. Sem ti nada mais importa. Sei que estou a ser covarde, mas sem ti não tenho forças. Como queres que viva, se nunca mais vou ver os teus olhos cinzentos a olharem-me daquele jeito, que agora sei que era amo. Como vou viver sem ouvir o teu riso, aquele que apenas eu ouvia.

O comensal olha-me. Acho que ele não entende o que vê. Como poderia. Uma Weasley a chorar sob o corpo de um Malfoy, não é algo credível. Mas também que diria que eu te amaria desta maneira, que tu morrerias pra me salvar. Ele aponta-me a varinha. Apesar da guerra ter já acabado, acho que ele não consegue fugir sem antes vingar o seu mestre, o seu Lord. Não me vou defender. Tenho pena pelo inocente que carrego, mas sem ti nada mais me importa. A luz verde vem de encontro a mi. Abraço-a, sabendo que assim abraço a morte. Espera por mi amor, vou a caminho.

And I can't love you, anymore than I do 

E não te posso amar mais do que te amo

Fim 

**N/A: **Ok, esta fic ficou muito tristinha eu sei. Nem sei o k me deu mas esta ideia não me saia da cabeça e teve mesmo k sair. Pessoalmente eu odeio kuando os autores matam o Draco ou a Gina e eu fiz as duas coisas. No entanto, acho que apesar deles morreres, a fic ficou boa, ñ sei. Espero k me digam. Pra tirar aki umas duvidas, eu pus 1999 como ano do fim da guerra, pk me disseram k o Harry entrou em Hogwarts em 1991, e a fic passa-se um ano depois dele ter saído da escola, ou seja, no ultimo ano da Gina. A fic é meio k o pensamento da Gina, no momento em k o Draco morre e antes dela tambem morrer, algo como ver a vida passar pelos olhos. E sim, ela tava gravida.

Queira agradecer á minha beta, Hrosskel, k deixou de estudar pra prova pra betar a fic, Mt obrigada mesmo, és uma kida. Queria também agradecer á Mandy, á Ká Radcliffe, Louise Black e á AnaJully (acho k ñ eskeci ninguém, mas se tiver me avisem) por varias razões. Algumas delas leram a fic antes de ter sido postada e deram-me a opinião delas, outras incentivaram-me a escrever. Brigada por tudo. Pra finalizar keria agradecer á Cris Sky Porthus por ter feito a capa pra esta fic e que poderá ser vista no Portal D/G. Beijus e ñ eskeçam de comentar.


End file.
